vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Khonsu (Worm)
Summary Kohnsu is the fourth Endrbinger to make an appearance in Worm, emerging on January 20, 2012. Unlike the other Endbringers, his attacks are indiscriminate, due to his tendency to teleport to locations across the entire planet as he spreads carnage in his wake. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely High 8-C through explosions Name: Khonsu Origin: Parahumans Gender: Genderless, although referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Endbringer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Durability, Longevity (Endbringers have power reserves that would last them 300 years), Large Size (At least Type 0, possibly Type 1. Between Behemoth and Leviathan in height), Limited Spatial Manipulation (An Endbringer's core negates powers that come into contact with it by warping space), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, likely Mid. Khonsu can also accelerate his regeneration through accelerating time), Limited Levitation, Time Manipulation (Khonsu can create up to three pillars of accelerated time, which cause structures to rapidly disintegrate, and can reduce human beings to skeletons in seconds), Forcefield Creation (Can create forcefields similar to Glory Girl, which can negate and block a single strong attack), Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation (Leaves behind a large explosion when he teleports), Resistance to Biological Manipulation (An Endbringer's non-standard biology cannot be affected through normal biological manipulation), Matter Manipulation (Leviathan's inner body "bends the rules of how molecules and atoms should work" and cannot be cut by Armsmaster's molecular severing weapons), Mind Manipulation, and Precognition (Not even Contessa can accurately see the future when Endbringers are involved) Attack Potency: Unknown (Unlike other Endbringers, Khonsu doesn't attack opponents physically), likely Large Building level with explosions (Caused an explosion as large as his entire body, which violently threw trucks into the air from a distance) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep up with Alexandria and tag Legend) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Varies, Wall level for outer layers while inner layers reach Multi-Continent level (Behemoth's inner layers tanked Phir Sē's time bomb, which could've potentially destroyed all of India, and he was able to withstand a prolonged attack from a serious Scion. Survived a beam of years worth of accumulated energy from Legend and an explosion from a nuclear stockpile in Russia) Stamina: Very high. Endbringers can fight for hours without stopping, and all while holding back. Even after having 80% of his body mass stripped away and being reduced to a "meat-covered skeleton", Behemoth kept on advancing while regenerating. Range: Tens of kilometers with Time Manipulation (His pillars reach into the Stratosphere, and can orbit around an entire city), Planetary with Teleportation Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: The Endbringers are much more intelligent than appearances imply, capable of effectively strategizing while in combat, remembering certain foes and their own tactics, and changing their plans to avoid threats that could potentially kill them. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Time Manipulation: Khonsu is surrounded by up to three columns of accelerated time, one block across and tall enough to reach into the Stratosphere. These cause moments to turn into weeks and years, rapidly decaying anything stuck within them. It blocks any organic material and can filter out energy, allowing him to use them as a barrier to block attacks from Scion as well as Eidolon, and can move them to any position in his range at will. Teleportation: Khonsu possesses potent long-range teleportation that allows him to move to any position on the planet on a whim. Whenever he teleport, his body is replaced by a massive explosion comparable in size, that sent large trucks flying in its wake. Forcefield Creation: Besides the typical defensive Endbringer abilities, Khonsu can surround his body in a skin-tight forcefield that can block a single, powerful attack before being depleted. These can be layered to give him an edge over the likes of Behemoth in durability. Endbringer Physiology: Endbringers have highly irregular biology, made up of layers; 200 in the main body and 33 in the limbs, each around twice as durable as the last. The only part of Khonsu's body that is vital is the core; he lacks standard organs, weak points, and any traditional center of operations for any bodily systems, such as a heart or brain. He has nonstandard cardiac and nervous systems. The only way to kill Khonsu is to destroy his core, which warps space to repel attacks and negate powers, and is the most durable part of his body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Antagonists Category:Genderless Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Space Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier